


Reflections

by kisahawklin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the mirror sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

He sees the man every few days. Sometimes not for a week. Sometimes, not often, two or three days in a row.

The man wipes the condensation off, revealing dark circles under his eyes, stringy hair, and a haunted look in his gaunt features. Whenever he appears, he looks into the eyes seriously, sometimes watching intently as he brushes his teeth, sometimes doing nothing but staring. Gazing into the eyes, like he can see all the way to the bottom of his soul.

Sometimes he talks.

"Stay sane, Spencer. One more day. One more bad guy. You can do this."


End file.
